Another War
by Lady Marisol
Summary: The villages are teaming up to fight a great evil and Gin has to protect the Mizukage from death along with Chojuro and Ao as body gaurds. Gin lands in the hospital because of an almost fatal enounter with Sasuke Uchiha. She will learn a lot about trust, betaryal, love and the realities of life while staying in Konohagakure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here is another fan fic I made up while I was dreaming and I thought it would be cool to share for the readers out there! So enjoy what I have for ya! **

Ever since news of Orochimaru's death spread throughout the villages like wild fire the leaf village can rest knowing they won't have to face him anymore. Then again there is a new rising threat and that is Sasuke Uchiha because he is a ticking time bomb being lead by sheer rage. So basically Konohagakure is blessed and cursed at the same time.

Kirigakure being far superior in recognizance missions received the information first hand and he overheard Sasuke's plans. The informant was found dead a few days later in his own home after he gave the news to the Mizukage. I know all of this because I work for the Mizukage herself as her body guard and close friend even though she is significantly older than me. I don't remind her of this because she is very sensitive about the fact she isn't married and she is old. I don't know and I can't stress it enough that getting her angry is a losing battle!

Chojuro, Ao and I were summoned to the Mizukage's office and it was apparent to all of us that this was a serious matter. Normally, she would pick two of us or one if we were necessary to be protecting her. We all stand straighter than usual as she entered into the office looking more stressed than usual. She sits at her desk looking serious and begins her announcement.

"I have summoned you here because you're the best shinobi in the village and I have my complete trust in you," She says folding her hands in her lap. "There is going to be another great ninja war and you are going to accompany me to Konohagakure to form an alliance with the other four major villages. This will be an A ranked mission since there will be more danger than you have faced."

"Yes, Mizukage-sama, we understand completely," We said bowing.

"You are dismissed and we leave tonight as soon as the sun sets," She said informing us.

My team and I left her office heading off into different directions to our houses preparing the long road ahead of us. I didn't really have time to stop and think about what happened today because I was very foreign to me that there was going to be another war but it was greater than a regular war.

I packed my pack with the necessary provisions that would be needed in battle and survival until we get to Konohagakure. Ao, Chojuro and I thought it would be a good idea if we had a dinner to celebrate a good last meal before a long journey. Of course we invited the Mizukage but we were forbidden to drink any alcohol but I think Ao would have broken the rule if it wasn't in place. Alcohol must make you manly in his eyes.

We all sat down and began to decide what to order.

"I don't think I can protect the Mizukage with my abilities," Chojuro said being his pessimistic self again.

"Every time we go accompany her you always say that!" Ao scolded. "In the old days you would have been killed with that kind of talk."

"Stop it, Ao! You know Mizukage –sama hates when you bring up the past!" I said sticking up for him.

Speaking of her she arrived fashionable late but we didn't hold it against her because she had a lot on her plate dealing with the feudal lords. She sits down next to me grabbing the menu looking through it.

"Gin is right. You should stop bringing up the past, Ao," the Mizukage said sitting down next to me.

I flashed him an evil smirk. All Ao did was scowl not retaliating or say anything back.

The waitress comes by and takes our orders of what meat we wanted to barbeque. She leaves us and fills in our orders. Ao wouldn't drop the subject of the past and he would always turn to me saying that I was too young to remember the Bloody Mist regime. Every time he goes into a rant I ignore him but then the Mizukage snaps. She did this time by threatening to kill him and goes into vivid detail about his demise.

Shortly after the threat was made against Ao our food was given to us and I immediately dig into mine. The Mizukage happily eats her food with a smile and Ao was stealing glances at her while eating his food. I couldn't help but read between the lines that Ao is in love with the Mizukage.

Chojuro and I exchange glances smirking to one another this was ammunition we could tease him with. There wasn't going to be a relationship between them anyway because she doesn't intend to be in one for a very long time.

"So, Mizukage-sama, have you been to Konoha? What's it like?" I asked excited that I could leave the village.

"Konoha's climate is warmer than ours and the Hokage Mountain is a site to see. They have the best ninja I ever fought with. The people of Konohagakure are very suspicious of us so be on your guard," She replies.

"Why would they be suspicious of us? We didn't do anything to them!" I yelled angrily.

"Well, three of the legendary swordsmen of the mist went rouge and attacked villagers from there and that we are threat to them because we have formidable ninja," She replied. "Gin, you're a young woman; you will find out that not everyone can get along and that the ninja way of life is not as easy as you think."

I bit my tongue because the next thing that I was about to say was going to be very disrespectful. Ao laughed because I didn't have anything to say, but no one disrespects the Mizukage and I have a large amount of respect for her.

The Mizukage gives Ao her signature death glare and he immediately stops laughing. After we finished our food it was time to leave for Konohagakure. We gather our things that we left outside and dispersed into our team formations. I being in the front, Chojuro was at the left flank of the Mizukage, and Ao was in the back. I know there isn't someone on the right flank of our Kage but I am fast enough to catch whoever wants to attack there.

Traveling by night is also an excellent tactic because ninjas now a day's need their beauty sleep. We all are accustomed to work in odd hours of the day and night so travel isn't as bad or taxing on our bodies.

000000000

It was morning by the time we got onto the main continent of villages it was only a few more hours until we got to the heart of Konohagakure. I guess that is the place where the Hokage tower is and the meetings that are going to be held by the Hokage herself.

Something was wrong and it seemed too easy of a travel to get out of the village without any fight with outside ninja. The forest is too quiet for my liking and I sensed suppressed chakra nearby. I whistled a bird call telling the others not to come near me. Instead of obeying my call they come to my part of the formation.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Chojuro asked.

"I sense someone coming and this person is no ordinary shinobi," I answered whispering.

I sensed the chakra growing stronger and it was coming at us at lightning speed. I drew my sword to block the attacker, but when the attacker attacked me my whole body got a dose of lightning from his sword. Ao and Chojuro took the Mizukage and ran to Konohagakure with all the power that they had. She was the main focus on this mission and we had to keep her alive no matter if anyone dies including me.

"Nice block," Sasuke said as he gave me another dose of lighting with his hand.

"I always wanted to fight an Uchiha," I taunted slashing his arm.

He used a substitution jutsu and it replaced Sasuke as a log. I took this opportunity to close my wounds. Sasuke attacked from behind but I dodged his blow barely by raising my sword. I used my other hand to stab him in the gut with a kunai, but he managed to dodge it without my knowledge.

"Your speed is amazing for someone of your gender," Sasuke said as he used his free hand to activate his Chidori.

I didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered with his complement or insult. I knew by this time I have to activate a jutsu or be done for because Taijutsu wasn't going to cut it. I didn't know what jutsu to use. I made the appropriate hand signs to make my jutsu.

"Water style: Hidden mist jutsu!" I yelled untwisting my canteen full of water.

While pouring my water out of my canteen mist flooded around the forest and Sasuke used a fire jutsu which made the mist grew denser. Stupid Sasuke he didn't think that I can navigate through the densest fog. I silently chastise myself for being arrogant at a time where I am facing a challenging opponent who wants to kill our kage.

I navigate though the mist trying to find my opponent but he was nowhere to be found until I was hit from behind with his Chidori. I managed to use a substitution jutsu in time to dodge the fatal attack aim toward my heart.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him over twisting it so the arm would break. He yells out in pain not anticipating my move because his arrogance was clouding his logic.

"What is your mission?" I demanded.

"I'm testing my strength to see if I can assassinate a Kage," Sasuke replied.

I laughed and it obviously angered Sasuke so with his good arm he flips me over twisting my leg. I hear a loud crack of bone being broken. I yell in pain and I tried to move away from Sasuke, but he got my other leg and broke it.

Sasuke picked me up by my waist and grabbed my face to look at him. His Sharingan was activated and his eyes were about to go into the second stage. I closed my eyes but then he ran his sword through my stomach making me scream in pain. I open my eyes and I was caught in his torturing technique.

My body became limp and my mind became fried. I blacked out after the torture technique was over.

00000000

I wake up in a hospital that was unfamiliar to me and the Mizukage was sitting next to me playing with my hair. She was the only one in the room and I thought Chojuro and Ao would be here, but I guess they were also recuperating from their own injuries when she told me.

"It was stupid of you to go up against an Uchiha on your own," She says to me. "I am supposed to protect you because you are my daughter. Now you have two broken legs!"

"I know, mom, but the mission was to protect you from harm," I said. "It would have been a failure if you died."

Mom sighs poking my forehead, "It's no use getting through your stubborn skull. You should call me 'mom' more often instead of being so serious."

I nodded in agreement because our mother/daughter relationship is completely complicated. I can't call her 'mom' in front of other people because of being her body guard and that would be a safety issue. I don't know why I was forced to do this and I probably never will. I blame Kirigakure's elders for fucking up our close bond. Only Chojuro and Ao know about our secret and I don't get special treatment because I am the daughter of the Mizukage so I am one of the gang I guess.

The nurse comes in and tells Mom that she needed to go since visiting hours were over. There was one question in my mind that I needed to ask.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I didn't. I think the boy was named Neji Hyuuga that found you first and his teammates apprehended Sasuke Uchiha, so Sasuke is being questioned now as we speak," She says walking out. "I'll see you in the morning, Gin-chan."

Neji Hyuuga.

That particular surname sounds familiar.

**Alrighty then I am done for the day and I will upload another chapter for This Is For You soon. I am sooooooooooo soooooooorrrrry for not updating because you see I need to get a job. I need the moneys! Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys c'mon I know you are reading my stories and I think that writing a review isn't that hard. I really want to know what you guys think about them and what I can improve on. I like reviews so REVIEW! I also don't OWN Naruto.**

Sasuke's POV 

It was time to test my strength again after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. Karin wanted me to rest after the battle with my brother and I ignored her begging pleas. I wanted to fight someone who would get the Hokage's attention to not fuck with me. She sent Naruto and Sakura to come and retrieve me twice but I am not going back to Konohagakure without it being destroyed.

Karin comes into my presence with a tray full of food and I ignore her as usual. Instead of leaving she sits across from me looking for answers about what Team Hawk is going to do next. Juugo and Suigestu came into the study knowing very well that Madara hates tardiness.

He appears from the shadows scaring Karin and Suigetsu but Juugo and I remain calm. Madara passes out files to us with a target to kill.

"So what is our mission?" Karin asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Suigetsu said laughing at Karin's stupidity. "We have to kill the targets that are in this file."

"That is right, Suigetsu, your mission is to kill the Mizukage's bodyguards," Madara says folding his arms. "The Mizukage wants to unite the villages together against our cause and I will personally see to it that she is a dead woman. Karin is staying behind on this mission; you boys rely too much on her tracking abilities."

I didn't bother to hear the rest of the mission or Karin's complaining so I left the study to go to my room. I threw the file on the table and I didn't even bother to read it. I lay on my bed thinking of different scenarios of how I am going to get my revenge on Konohagakure.

A few minutes later I decided that I would read the file. I opened it and the file revealed who my target was. Gin Otonaka was interesting to say the least because of her abilities in taijutsu and ninjutsu. She became the only woman to be a part of the legendary swordsmen of the mist and was the Mizukage's body guard since the age of 13. Gin's jutsus only consists of water and I could counter with my lighting attacks. I have to admit she is good looking for someone who is going to die soon.

I close Gin's file shut and placed it in a desk drawer. Suigetsu barges into my room unannounced as usual angry that he had a pipsqueak of a body guard to kill. I guess his name was Chojuro. I didn't listen to him at all and his target doesn't interest me so I decided to gather my provisions as I ignored Suigetsu.

Gin was going to be a challenge if I don't eliminate her quickly. I left my room with Suigetsu following behind me and then he decided to prepare for our mission. Juugo was smart enough to leave me be but then Karin had to ruin my mood by opening her mouth.

She rambled on how unfair Madara was for not letting her join the mission, and she gave me a hint that the Mizukage's team were headed towards Konohagakure tonight. Madara was right we did rely too much on her tracking abilities. In the middle of her speech I told her to check if Suigetsu and Juugo were ready for the mission. Karin rises from where she was sitting and obeys my command.

00000

Juugo and Suigetsu come out of the hideout a few minutes later and we were ready to begin our mission. We dispersed of into different directions forming a team formation so we could track our targets chakra. I went on ahead breaking formation and tracked Gin's Chakra myself. I wanted to get this mission over with.

As I feel for Gin's chakra I noticed it wasn't on land and I had to wait. She wasn't far from land and her team would be in the outskirts of Konohagakure when the boat goes into dock. So I waited until her chakra felt strong enough to be near me.

When I saw their team formation it was peculiar to say in the least because their right flank was open not protecting their Kage. Gin stops and it was a perfect opportunity to strike.

I use my lightning speed to strike her with my Kusanagi but she blocked it with El Matador. Kisame Hoshigaki made that sword for Gin and it is the longest sword ever made. It was longer than a two kitana. I knew Suigetsu wants the sword in his possession because it is more magnificent than the other swords.

"Nice block," I said stabbing her with lightning with my free hand.

She smirks attempting to slash my arm, "I always wanted to fight an Uchiha."

I used a substitution jutsu to dodge. I strike her from behind but she blocks it with raising her sword only a centimeter. Gin tried to stab me with her free hand, but I managed to dodge in time.

"Your speed is amazing for someone of your gender," I said smirking and activating my chidori.

Her expression was confusing to me because she looked disgusted with my complement, but it only amused me. Gin made the appropriate hand signs for a jutsu I was very familiar with and it was puzzling to me because there was no water around to complete it. She un-screws her canteen and throws the water.

"Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Gin yells.

She was determined to protect her leader from harm but she doesn't have any idea that she is the main objective to complete my mission. I used a fire jutsu to make the water into steam but it backfired and made the mist denser. Gin has some advantage over me but I encountered this jutsu before and I mastered how to navigate through it.

I found her a few minutes later and activated my chidori to stab her heart. She the same trick I did on her and flipped me over from behind breaking my arm. I yell in pain and cursed at myself for getting arrogant.

"What is your mission?" Gin demanded.

"I'm testing my strength to see if I can assassinate a kage," I smirked lying to her face.

Gin laughs thinking that I was going to kill their kage and in order to teach her a lesson I flipped her over twisting her leg until it broke. She yelps in pain trying to hobble away from me, but I break her other leg as well.

I grab her waist picking her off the ground and grabbed her chin to face me. Her eyes were closed knowing very well I have the Uchiha torturing technique at my disposal. I ran my sword in her stomach using the Mangekyo to fry her brain. She becomes limp within seconds.

I toss her body aside and I was immobile because my chakra network was getting blocked by outside chakra. I turn around knowing it was a Hyuuga who was responsible to immobilize me. Guy and Lee pick up Gin's body putting her on a stretcher while Tenten was putting pressure on Gin's stomach to stop the bleeding wound.

Anbu Black OPS dismiss the Hyuuga and take me into custody for questioning. I didn't answer any of their questions but the Mizukage herself walks into the interrogation room. She was calm but I could tell she was livid for what happened to Gin. She punched me in the face and left the room. The Anbu continued to interrogate me about my real objective. I ignored them for quite some time because Gin and the Mizukage intrigued me

I guess the relationship between Gin and the Mizukage is more than professional and I think that they are related because they look so much alike it is uncanny. Their body structure is the same but the Mizukage is more developed than Gin since she is older. They have the same natural hair color and eyes. It is only evident that they are related and why would the Mizukage have a relative as a body guard? I am going to find this out when I escape or Konohagakure releases me.

Gin is very interesting and I would like to get to know her.

Gin's POV

I didn't sleep well in the hospital that night. My mind was racing about Neji Hyuuga and mom's safety as well. She told me not to worry about her but that makes me even more worried. After all the worrying mom comes in when the shift changed. She brought breakfast which was ramen noodles and meat. It wasn't the healthiest meal but I didn't complain.

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked.

"I couldn't sleep but I'm fine. Mom, where did you get the ramen from?" I asked devouring my ramen because it tasted like heaven.

"Well, there was this nice young man who was wearing orange and he recommended that Ichiraku's ramen shop was the best so I decided to go there. I think his name is Uzumaki Naruto," She replies. "Slow down, Gin, you will get a stomach ache eating that fast!"

I obeyed her motherly command and slowed down my rate of consumption.

"So, I guess I will be out of commission for a while, mom," I said sighing because I want to be mobile again.

"Tsunade knows a jutsu to accelerate your recovery and she will be here when she is done with her paper work," Mom informs me.

I sigh in relief I was going to get my mobility back! After I get it back I am going to kick that Uchiha's ass when he is out of the Anbu's custody.

"Oh, also I want you to personally thank Neji Hyuuga for his hard work to track you down," Mom says smirking knowing very well I cannot talk to men especially if they are attractive. "I know you can do this because I knew you could carry on a conversation with Uchiha Sasuke."

I think this is one of her matchmaking schemes and surely she is trying to teach me a lesson in not being shy around the attractive opposite gender. I hope I don't get tongue tied and clammy when I need to talk to him. Ugh! Why does mom have to embarrass me like this?

My thoughts were interrupted when Neji Hyuuga entered the hospital room. I knew he was a Hyuuga because of the signature white eyes. He bowed to show respect to mother and she was smiling from ear to ear because I was getting nervous by fidgeting.

"You summoned me, Mizukage-sama?" Neji asked.

"Yes, Neji-kun, I want you to meet Gin," She says.

She looks at me giving me my cue to thank him.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san for saving my life," I said hoping the gratitude was enough for my evil mother.

Mom cuts in, "Neji-kun, when Gin-chan can walk I want you to be her guide. Show her around the village and other stuff that teenagers do."

"Mizukage-sama! Don't be so non-chalant!" I yelled.

"Gin-chan, why do you have to be so loud?" Mom says eating more of her ramen. "Don't mind her she takes life way to seriously. Well, I am going to leave you two alone and I bet you two are going to hit off."

She leaves the room and I am frustrated as all hell because I don't even know how to start a conversation with this guy. Fuck what am I going to do?

I looked around and there were a stack of cards next to me on the night stand. I think a game of Speed would break the ice in a very dorky way.

"Do you know how to play Speed?" I asked Neji smiling sheepishly.

"No, I have not played it before," Neji replied. "Will you teach me?"

"Sure," I said nervously shuffling the cards.

**I know Speed is an American card game but I LOVE IT! Hahaha oh well! I hope you like the chapter and I will update soon! AND PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE THEM! I MIGHT post a new fan fic soon sooooooooo yeah. I am going to end this on an awkward note. AWKWARD!**


End file.
